


У мене немає дому

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Domestic Violence, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, School, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Хорошо, Мэри Поппинс, я вижу, что мы не договоримся. Вряд ли твой престижный сиротский дом можно задобрить деньгами. Тогда просто передай Питеру, что я заберу его отсюда. Мэй соскучилась и ждёт его домой.- Я вызову полицию, - отчеканил директор, зло рассматривая мужчину.Уходя Старк замер у машины, всматриваясь куда-то за спину Роджерса. Стиву не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как Питер стоит у окна.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	У мене немає дому

**Author's Note:**

> короче, для меня эта работа полностью слешовая, потому что как эти сладкие булочки могут быть по отдельности?
> 
> если за каждый раз, когда я писала фанфики вместо курсача. мне бы платити по гривне.... эххх
> 
> название: "У меня нет дома"

_  
Справа в тому,  
Що у мене немає дому_

Стив Роджерс безмятежно рассматривал утренний дворик, пока ещё не забитый людьми. Он управлял частной школой уже несколько лет, с самого её открытия, и знал, что произойдёт, наизусть. Толпы родителей и прислуги приедут в пансион, расхватают своих детей и исчезнут в каком-то дорогом курортном раю на всю неделю, даря детишкам безраздельное внимание хотя бы раз в несколько месяцев.

У Стива не было своих детей. В какой-то степени он в них не нуждался — у него была сотня почти родных, что росли на его глазах, делили печали и радости, делали его жизнь лучше.

— Ты снова был на пробежке в самую рань? — вмешалась Наташа, подходя ближе. Женщина выглядела собранной, но сонные глаза выдавали, что проснулась она не больше получаса назад.

— Не вижу смысла изменять традициям, — он благодарно кивнул, когда женщина протянула ему крепкий кофе в термокружке. — Много детей остаётся? — спросил он следом. Дорогая машина въехала во двор, из неё выглянул отец близнецов Максимов и начал давать указания водителю.

— Может, с десяток. Не больше обычного. В основном старшие, — улыбнулась женщина. Это хорошо. Старшенькие сами понимают, почему родители не смогли приехать. Роджерс не хотел видеть лишних слёз.

— Нужно приготовить что-то приободряющее детям. И новенького бы переселить поближе — он один на крыле остаётся.

— Паркера? — спросила женщина, в основном обращая внимание только на Клинта — старого школьного друга, что зарулил на парковку, улыбаясь на всю мощь. — Не заморачивайся, он уже собрал вещи, — и улизнула обнимать Бартона.

Сказала всего пару фраз, а Роджерс напрягся всем телом. Не мог Питер никуда собираться, его родители чётко предупредили, что мальчик останется в школе, ещё вчера. Значит, произойдёт то, чего Стив боялся.

Питер Паркер появился в их школе среди учебного года, всего месяц топтал он местные лужайки. Однако заслужил пристальное внимание Роджерса. В пансионе часто учились дети, которым требовалось больше внимания — нелюбимые родителями или оставленные из-за изнурительной работы, переездов, опасности. Стив не знал, смог бы он бросить своего ребёнка на чужих людей. Но он точно знал, что мог дать толику дома и уюта этим детям.

Питер же, даже по меркам мужчины, был необычным. Ричард Паркер — вечно собранный уверенный и дерзкий учёный, в кабинете Стива неловко ломал пальцы и смотрел в пол.

— Понимаете, я ни за что бы не бросил сына одного, — с сожалением протянул он. Стив скрыл лицо за маской, подобное он слышал уже не раз, — однако есть одно деликатное обстоятельство… Вы должны гарантировать Питеру безопасность до конца года, пока я не справлюсь с делами и не заберу его.

— Мальчику что-то угрожает? — тут же напрягся Роджерс. У них была отличная охрана, проработанные кейсы на каждый экстренный случай — от сломанной ноги до попытки похищения. Но Стив всё равно каждый раз узнавал детали и запоминал каждый конкретный случай. Мало ли что.

— Да, — кивнул мужчина и как-то замялся, осторожно подбирая слова. — Питер уже пострадал… — судорожный вздох. — У меня есть сведения, что старший мужчина пытался навязать ему… неоднозначные отношения, — Стив еле сдержался от гримасы. Он не знал, что его задело больше: произошедшее с Питером или то, что отец бросал сына в пансион после подобного.

— Питер нуждается в психологической помощи? — рассудительно спросил Роджерс вместо всего этого.

— Он прошёл курс психотерапии, — вздохнул Ричард, наконец встречаясь взглядом с директором, — врач посоветовал отдых и чувство безопасности. Мои метания по стране вряд ли поспособствуют его выздоровлению.

Роджерс кивнул. Это даже было здраво.

— Питер должен быть под надзором. Если этот человек найдёт его…

— Вы не подали заявление? — ладно, в его голосе было больше удивления, чем Стив мог позволить. Паркер снова досадно поморщился.

— Этот человек достаточно влиятелен, чтобы остаться безнаказанным. Да и если Питера начнут полоскать в газетах во время суда — это принесёт больше урона, чем пользы. Я просто хочу, чтобы мой сын был в безопасности. Чтобы снова не попал под влияние этого человека.

Стив кивнул, хмурясь. Он расписывал отцу систему безопасности пятнадцать минут к ряду, убеждая, что без его, Ричарда, согласия, сын не ступит за пределы школы.

Так вот, Паркер позвонил аккурат перед выходными и сказал, что Питер согласился остаться в школе. Значит, он там останется. Только бы не потревожить зазря мальчика.

Близнецы с криком радости бросились к машине, перед этим обняв Купера, сына Бартона. Роджерс вынырнул из своих мрачных мыслей и улыбнулся рыжей, что вернулась к нему. Стив подумал о грядущем завтраке — до обеда, когда двор наполнится дорогими машинами и людским шумом, ещё было время.

— Пойду прослежу за завтраком. Не скучай, — улыбнулась женщина. Директор был ей благодарен — один он бы школу точно не потянул, а с таким талантливым помощником и жить становилось легче.

Роджерс уже тоже хотел отправиться в школу — в день отъезда дети были особенно активны, поэтому для их усмирения лучше приложить все силы. Кофе в кружке почти остыл. Стив последний раз осмотрел пустой двор и ухмыльнулся. Мысли о горячих вафлях и молоке грели. Но двор вдруг снова ожил — дорогая Ауди в мгновение ока припарковалась почти у входа. Стив нахмурился — сидящий за рулём человек был ему незнаком.

Мужчина тоже осмотрел его сквозь лобовое стекло, заглушил мотор, поправил галстук и выбрался из машины. Стив с прищуром рассматривал дорогой костюм, аккуратную бородку и бронзовый оттенок кожи. Сходу поверить в то, что перед ним стоит сам Тони Старк, было сложно, поэтому директор нарёк его косплеером и подошёл ближе ко входу, преграждая мужчине дорогу.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо улыбнулся, не давая мужчине возможности его проигнорировать. Почти-Старк дежурно ответил на улыбку, лениво рассматривая его из-за красных стёкол очков, и кивнул. — Вы прибыли к нам с какой-то целью?

— Да, мистер… — он с прищуром посмотрел на мужчину.

— Роджерс. Стивен, — добавил мужчина, рядом со стальной решимостью мужчины он на секунду почувствовал себя школьником.

— Энтони Старк, — он не протянул руку, только кивнул. — Мистер Роджерс, я приехал за одним из ваших учеников. За мистером Паркером, если точнее, — бум. Вот оно. Стив сразу вспомнил разговор с Ричардом. И о том, что нельзя отдавать Питера. И о более влиятельном безнаказанном сопернике.

— Извините, — мужчина сглотнул, он еле смог держаться учтивого тона, — но вы не можете просто так забрать ребёнка без согласия родителей.

— О, — Старк совсем не смутился, даже не запнулся, — мы с его отцом давние друзья. Рич должен был написать вам этим утром на почту. Вы проверьте-проверьте, — назидательно посоветовал мужчина. Роджерс не сомневался, что то самое письмо на почте окажется. Тони Старк же признанный во всём мире компьютерный гений, что ему стоит взломать один почтовый ящик. — Тем более Питер уже ждёт меня.

Это фраза подстегнула Стива, который успел замяться и сдать позиции. Он должен защитить ученика любой ценой, тем более от такого человека, которым оказался знаменитый Старк.

— Я лучше позвоню и переспрошу, — прищурился Стив. Дружелюбная улыбка понемногу перетекала в хищный оскал. — Сами понимаете, безопасность превыше всего.

— Да, конечно, — у Тони даже мускул на лице не дрогнул. Он с упорством лучшего игрока в покер позволил Роджерсу достать телефон, и если бы тот не был готов, то уже бы отступил и поддался сопернику. Но сейчас Стив знал — Паркера отдавать однозначно нельзя.

Вся уверенность Старка испарилась, как только Стив нашёл номер Ричарда Паркера. Мужчина перехватил его телефон, и пальцы немного подрагивали.

— Стоп, — рявкнул он, однако не дал директору расслабиться — не стал сдавать позиции, — я не думаю, что стоит тревожить Ричарда. В этот час он вечно на встречах. Мы можем просто спросить Питера, знает ли он меня.

— Это невозможно, — отрезал Роджерс, хмурясь, — мистер Паркер дал мне чёткие инструкции — не отдавать Питера посторонним. Кроме того, мне придётся сообщить ему о вашем визите. А если вы не покинете школу немедленно, я позвоню ещё и в полицию, — припечатал он, смотря на мужчину с угрозой. Стив ждал, что враг обернётся в бегство, но Старк снова его удивил — как ни в чём ни бывало вернул ему телефон и скупо ухмыльнулся:

— Вы совершаете большую ошибку, — протянул он, будто поморщившись от досады за директора.

— Это вы совершаете ошибку, — упрямо ответил Стив. Раз уж он начал нападать на Старка, то должен держаться стойко. Наташа бы за подобное его не похвалила — припираться с миллиардером, который может разорить их по щелчку пальцев — верх глупости. — Ричард рассказал мне, что случилось с Питером и почему он вынужден прятаться здесь.

— И долго же Паркер рассказывал, какой он плохой отец? — Стив надеялся, что его завуалированное «я знаю, что ты наделал» отпугнёт мужчину, но тот стал только настойчивей.

— Мистер Старк… — уверенно начал он, но тут же был резко перебит.

— Хорошо, Мэри Поппинс, я вижу, что мы не договоримся. Вряд ли твой престижный сиротский дом можно задобрить деньгами, — Стив метнул на него огненный взгляд, но Тони не впечатлился. — Тогда просто передай Питеру, что я заберу его отсюда. Мэй соскучилась и ждёт его домой.

— Я вызову полицию, — отчеканил Стив. Для него послание прозвучало, словно завуалированная угроза для Питера. — Я не в праве ничего передавать.

— Даже интересно, как же меня арестуют, — фыркнул мужчина. — Даже если и так, через несколько часов окажется, что я просто приехал навестить племянника, а меня отказались пускать по приказу отца. Семейные дрязги, они такие. Конечно же, у меня неожиданно найдутся доказательства, — Роджерс скрипнул зубами. Старк, с его связями и деньгами, действительно был неприкасаем для закона.

Впрочем, ему снова пришлось пыхтеть молча — миллиардер замер всего на секунду, резким движение снял очки и посмотрел директору прямо в глаза.

— Впрочем, это неважно. Я не знаю, что вам наговорил Паркер обо мне, хотя могу догадаться. Это неправда, что бы он ни сказал, — если бы у миллиардера не было бы годов тренировок и лести за спиной, Стив поверил бы сходу — такой честный и усталый у мужчины был вид. — Я прошу об одном: только не говорите Ричарду, что я был здесь. Лучше оставить это между нами.

— Я должен… — упрямо вздёрнул подбородок мужчина. Старк сразу задеревенел, спрятал глаза за стёкла и снова, сука, перебил:

— Тогда вы ответите мне лично за каждый синяк на теле Питера.

Стив нахмурился и напряжённо замер, Старк долгим взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза, затем развернулся и, не прощаясь, отошёл. Директор остался стоять на месте в напряжённой позе. От провокаций миллиардера его отвлекло то, как мужчина замер у машины, всматриваясь куда-то за спину Роджерса. Стиву не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть, кто стоял в окне. Однако он не успел ничего предпринять — мужчина махнул рукой, сел в машину и сорвался с места.

***

_Згадаю, з якого я племені  
Пригадаю, з якого міста_

В тот день Стив так и не смог поговорить с Питером — он дозвонился Ричарду и забыл о Паркерах на весь день, провожая радостных учеников по домам. В конце концов, он сможет поговорить с Питером в любое время — тот наверняка застрянет в библиотеке на все выходные, а пустые залы располагают к разговорам.

Когда Паркер вдруг проигнорировал завтрак, директор только уверился в своём намерении. В школе осталось всего трое младшеньких — ими занималась Наташа, отвлекая детей от одиночества. Старшие же справлялись сами — взрослые вмешивались только если замечали, что нужна их помощь. Сейчас Роджерс чувствовал, что должен поговорить с Паркером.

В библиотеке парня тоже не было. Стив нахмурился и даже забеспокоился, однако успокоил себя — Питер не мог исчезнуть из школы. Значит нужно искать внутри.

— Можно? — осторожно спросил он, заглядывая в комнату Паркера. Соседи парня разъехались, но сам он не захотел переселиться на первый этаж, ближе к остальным.

Питер сидел за столом и что-то читал, закинув ноги на соседний стул. Стив поморщился, когда увидел так и незаправленую постель Тора — нужно направить сюда горничную, да поскорее.

Парень посмотрел на директора только мельком, словно легкомысленно, и легко кивнул. От Роджерса не укрылись покрасневшие глаза и скованные движения.

— Как тебе одному в комнате? — Стив решил зайти издалека, дружелюбно улыбаясь. Питер посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от книги, и хмыкнул.

— Нормально.

— Тебе комфортно? Ничего не тревожит? — повёл он дальше, продираясь сквозь нарочитое равнодушие. Парень вдруг посмотрел прямо в глаза пронзительно, так знакомо, словно миллиардер снова примчался на своей дорогущей машине.

— Всё хорошо, — пожал он плечами, но в этот раз не опустил взгляд. — Вы видели мистера Старка? — спросил он заинтересованно, хотя и пытался скрыть это.

— Послушай, Питер, тут он тебя не достанет, — твёрдо пообещал Стив. — Ты в полной безопасности.

— Вы сказали отцу, — это было утверждение. Паркер как-то болезненно скривился.

— Это моя обязанность, — кивнул мужчина. — Я должен защищать тебя.

— Мистер Старк не опасен, — перебил Питер, чуть повысив голос, — почему вы не могли просто?.. — зло начал парень и подавился всхлипом, будто в себя пришёл и уткнулся в книгу потемневшими глазами.

— Пит, что происходит? Я хочу понять. Что случилось между тобой и Старком? Думаешь, это нормально? Я не могу просто так отпустить тебя с чужим человеком, который вдвое тебя старше. Возможно, если ты объяснишь мне, я могу…

— Нет, — Питер твёрдо отбил все аргументы Роджерса. — Я не могу.

— Ты можешь мне доверять. Я действую в твоих интересах, Питер, — заверил мужчина, не сдаваясь.

— Вы рассказали отцу, — фыркнул Питер и посмотрел прямо в глаза, будто уличил в самом большом преступлении. Будто бы припечатывал «я вам не доверяю» ко всем стараниям Стива Роджерса.

***

_В мене просто нема де сісти  
Написати свою промову_

Конечно, Старк вернулся. Такие как он всегда возвращаются, чтобы забрать своё. Только вот Стив всё ещё твёрдо настроен защитить своего ученика любой ценой. Питеру и так непросто приходилось — после возвращения из дома парень был молчалив. Наверное сказывалась разлука с родителями. Роджерс больше не пытался втереться парню в доверие, отправив вместо себя Наташу. Та как раз действовала медленно и осторожно, оставалось только ждать.

Было пятнадцать минут после отбоя, когда дверь его кабинета с грохотом распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Роджерс подскочил на месте и удивлённо посмотрел на влетевшего в комнату миллиардера.

— Где он? — твёрдо припечатал Тони, тут же пронзительно и с угрозой заглядывая в голубые глаза.

— Что вы…

— Быстро. Где он? Найдите мне чёртова Питера Паркера, или я сравняю тут всё с землёй! — потребовал он, твёрдым шагом подлетел к столу и опёрся на него. — Ну же!

Стив не знал почему, но взвинченный мужчина передал ему долю своей тревоги, поэтому он подхватил свой телефон и быстро набрал номер дежурного.

— Наташ, — тихо позвал он, посматривая на разъярённого Старка, — можешь проверить Паркера? Посмотри, всё ли с ним в порядке?

— Поняла, — чётко ответила женщина, и её каблуки застучали по плитке.

— Сейчас, — кивнул мужчина, откладывая телефон. — Присядьте, мистер Старк.

Миллиардеру было не до церемоний, он снова упёрся ладонями в стол, нависая над директором, и посмотрел на него с прищуром.

— Ты можешь не пускать меня в свою дрянную школу сколько захочешь, — пророкотал Тони, от злости припечатывая ладонь к столу, — но не смей делать то, что вредит Питеру.

— Я не понимаю, — покачал головой мужчина и твёрдо поднялся, — вы никакого отношения не должны иметь к мальчику.

— Я просил тебя молчать, — рыкнул Старк, не обращая внимания на его уговоры.

— Я не мог скрывать информацию от родителей, — повысил голос Стив в ответ. — Прекратите неоправданную истерику.

— Если с ним что-то случится… — прорычал мужчина. Однако случилось чудо — впервые за все их разговоры Старк оказался перебит.

— Роджерс, аптечку, — коротко кинула Наташа, затаскивая Питера с собой за руку. Старк резко обернулся. Время замерло. Стив скользнул глазами по ученику — сгорбленная фигура, заплаканные глаза и перемазанные в крови запястья.

— Сейчас, — кивнул мужчина. Раны, видимо, были неглубокие, но всё равно нервировали. Стив начал рыться в столе. Однако, когда он поднял голову. Не смог сдвинуться с места. Потому что увидел, как Питер громко и болезненно всхлипывает и бросается к мужчине, вырываясь из хватки Наташи.

— Питер, — тихо восклицает Старк, когда мальчик обнимает его изо всех сил, рыдая в дорогой пиджак и пачкая кровью, — как ты меня напугал! Минус десять лет жизни.

Он тихо смеётся, пытаясь подбодрить, и вдруг сталкивается взглядом со Стивом, который смотрит жёстко и подозрительно. Старк отвечает едкой ухмылкой и снова обращает всё своё внимание на дрожащего парня.

— Дай директору Роджерсу обработать твои руки, — мягко просит он и тянет парня к дивану, усаживает его.

— Мистер Старк, — всхлипывает парень и тянет его за собой, усаживает рядом и только потом протягивает изрезанные запястья. Тони неодобрительно хмурится, но придерживает язык за зубами, продолжая успокаивать парня.

— Что случилось, Питер? — осторожно спросил Стив. Он сидел перед парнем на корточках и заливал порезы антисептиком. — Тебя кто-то обидел?

Старк зло фыркнул на этот вопрос и тут же заработал неодобрительный взгляд.

— Вам лучше уйти, мистер Старк, и подумать, как вы объясните своё присутствие семье Питера в полиции.

Старк не впечатлился, только закатил глаза и сжал зубы. А вот Питер резко дёрнулся и быстро залепетал, неосознанно сильно впиваясь в ещё незабинтованные запястья.

— Не надо! — воскликнул он. — Не надо, только не папе, пожалуйста, — его возглас прозвучал истерически. Тони осторожно разжал его руки, не давая причинять себе боль.

— Питер… — шокировано выдохнул Стив, пытаясь заглянуть перепуганному парню в глаза.

— Питер, он тебя обижает? — вдруг вмешалась Наташа, переводя внимание на себя. Роджерс за годы общения с детьми умел убеждать, но Романова была в сто раз его лучше. Поэтому он молча доверился, продолжив заматывать повреждённые запястья.

— Не надо об этом сейчас, — прервал Старк, крепче прижимая парня к себе, — Питеру нужно поспать. А мне есть, что вам рассказать, если хотите послушать.

— Я не уйду, — помотал головой парень, испуганно смотря на Старка. — Мистер Старк, я больше не могу.

— Мне жаль, Пит, — вздохнул мужчина, Стив увидел на его лице настоящую вину и боль — он тут же почувствовал себя лишним. — Я не должен был подставлять тебя под удар.

— Мистер Паркер разозлился из-за вашего приезда? — нахмурившись, осведомилась Наташа.

— Это я во всём виноват, — вздохнул Питер.

— Он бил тебя, — по одному болезненно взметнувшемуся взгляду стало всё понятно. Роджерс зажмурился от досады, а когда открыл глаза — столкнулся с карим взглядом, что сохранял превосходство.

— Оставьте Питера в покое, — отбрил он, — всё, что могли, вы уже сделали. А ты, пацан, ещё хоть раз в жизни пришлёшь мне подобное сообщение, и будешь сам закрашивать мне седину.

— Вы и так её закрашиваете, — фыркнул парень и даже выдавил блеклую улыбку на оскорблённый взгляд.

— Пит, ты не против вернуться в постель? — мягко обратил на себя внимание Стив и тут же столкнулся с испуганным, загнанным взглядом.

— Мистер Старк останется до утра. Вы ещё увидитесь, хорошо? — мягко добавила Наташа, протягивая руку. — Веришь мне?

Питер просверлил её долгим взглядом. Затем медленно и боязно кивнул.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал парень и ещё раз сильно обнял Старка. Тони улыбнулся ему и сказал «До завтра», которое заставило дрожащего после истерики парня расцвести в улыбке.

***

_У мене немає дому.  
У мене немає дому.  
У мене немає дому_

Стив вызвался проводить дрожащего парня в его комнату, затем отдал дежурному указание следить за спальнями мальчиков — не хотелось, чтобы парень снова себе навредил. Его не было меньше десяти минут. По возвращении атмосфера в комнате немного разрядилась, а проницательная Наташа разливала виски по стаканам.

— Что происходит? — нахмурился он, проходя к своему креслу. Женщину строгий тон не впечатлил, а Старка — и подавно. Он благодарно принял протянутый стакан. Стив зацепился взглядом за подрагивающую от нервов ладонь мужчины, которую тот сразу сжал в кулак.

— Тебе не предлагаю, святоша, — фыркнула женщина и тоже глотнула из своего стакана. Стив устало сел на своё место и прикрыл глаза — днём школа полнилась шумом, что периодически вызывал у него мигрени.

— Вы в порядке, мистер Старк? — вдруг прервала тишину Наташа. Стив поднял взгляд и встретился с чуть растерянным лицом. Но миллиардер быстро взял себя в руки и ухмыльнулся:

— Встретился со столбом, пока ехал сюда. Не могли нигде ближе свой детдом поставить? — фыркнул мужчина и сделал большой глоток.

— Это не детдом, — нахмурился Роджерс, чем тут же заработал снисходительный взгляд.

— Я-то уж знаю, всю юность в таких провёл.

— А сейчас зачем вернулись? Обновить ощущения? — Наташа остро зыркнула на него. Стив сам оборвался: дерзить подобным образом было не в его характере.

— О, просто решил не дать убить себя ученику из-за вашей тупости, не благодарите, — подобным тоном ответил Старк, в его взгляде проскользнула сталь, но затем он будто силой успокоился. — Питер написал мне около получаса назад: что больше так не может, что его отец снова причинил ему боль, начал прощаться. Я почти схватил инфаркт.

— Значит, Паркер бьёт своего сына, — выдохнула Наташа и достала из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Наташа, — строго окликнул мужчина, но не произвёл впечатление, — почему ты ему вообще веришь?

— Когда Питер приехал от отца? — холодно осведомился Старк. — Два? Три дня назад? Тогда на нём ещё остались следы. Загляните ему под футболку, — дьявольски ухмыльнулся миллиардер вдруг напрягшемуся Стиву. Будто понял, что о нём думает директор.

— Да что вы себе позволяете? — моментально вспыхнул Роджерс. — Даже если Ричард Паркер на самом деле такой, это не снимает с вас ответственности.

— Какой ответственности, директор Роджерс? — в ответ оскалился Старк. — Не думали, что человек, который годами избивает своего ребёнка, может врать?

— Значит, у вас с Питером Паркером платонические отношения? — надавил мужчина в ответ. Миллиардер на миг осёкся, добавив жара в костёр возмущения Стива. — О Бог мой, мистер Старк!

— У мальчика есть ещё родственники? — мягко перебила Наташа, вмешиваясь в напряжённый разговор. Она что-то делала в своём телефоне, почти не отрывая взгляд.

— У Ричарда есть сестра. Питер жил с Мэй всё детство, пока папашка однажды не увидел его табель. Парень очень умён. Кто ещё мог бы попасть ко мне на стажировку в шестнадцать? — усмехнулся мужчина как-то мягко и вздохнул.

— Оставьте её контакты. Мой знакомый заинтересуется историей этой семьи. Возможно, мы добьёмся совместного проживания.

— Попробуйте, — усмехнулся Старк. — Получится — с меня финансирования. Потому что у меня не получилось, — скупо ухмыльнулся мужчина, опустошая стакан.

— Мистер Старк, я думаю, вам нужно уехать, — твёрдо проговорил Стив, немного остыв.

— Мы обещали Питеру, — одёрнула Наташа и прожгла мужчин взглядом. — До утра он останется. Но лучше уж вам, мистер миллиардер, всё объяснить. Или я могу подпортить вашу репутацию заодно.

— А ты не понимаешь, что он делал, Наташа? — прикрикнул Роджерс, закатив глаза. От нервов он рассекал кабинет ровным маршем. — Я не позволю ему остаться ни секунды здесь.

— Я его и пальцем не тронул, мистер Роджерс, — повысил голос мужчина и следом сорвался с места. Стакан в руке жалобно хрустнул и Тони отставил его на стол, нависая над директором. — Можете копать, сколько захотите, мисс Романова. Удачи!

— Я вижу, как он смотрит на вас, — тоже повысила голос женщина. Старк зло фыркнул и снова сел, пропустив в тело толику бессилия. Этот вечер добивал его. Сначала беспокойство за Питера, сейчас ненужные разговоры по душам.

— О Господи, — сквозь зубы прошипел он, проклиная незадачливых защитников, — мне стукнет сорок через год. Питеру только-только семнадцать. Он с двенадцати лет был один, потому что Мэй эти недородители на порог больше не пускали. Никто о нём не заботился. Конечно, он думает, что влюблён в меня. Конечно, он ошибается. И, конечно же блядь, я не стал бы пользоваться наивностью Питера. Он ещё ребёнок.

Тони устало потёр пальцами переносицу и задавил ярость внутри себя. Он готов объясняться перед многими идиотами, только бы это помогло Паркеру.

Наташа появилась за плечом незаметно. Бывшая оперативница, которая раньше была на короткой ноге с парламентом, а сейчас почему-то работала педагогом, мягко сжала его плечо и тут же отошла — никак знала о слабостях известного миллиардера.

— Мистер Старк, — голос Стива был на порядок ниже, а он будто уменьшился в несколько раз от стыда, — я выделю вам комнату. Утро Питеру лучше провести с вами, но после я обязан буду попросить вас на выход.

Тони глубоко вдохнул. Ладно, с этим он уже мог работать.

— Хорошо, Мэри Поппинс, — он уверенно посмотрел в голубые глаза, — только убереги меня от перспективы давать автографы каждому встретившему меня школьнику.

***

_Ти перший —  
З ким ділю свою колу  
І більше._

Питер смотрел на директора с опаской, но всё равно шёл следом. Он боялся задавать вопросы о Тони, потому что боялся, что его глупые чувства довели мужчину до камеры, а сейчас в комнате его ждёт разъярённый отец.

— Питер, — радостно воскликнул Старк, когда дверь в незнакомую комнату открылась. Парень не удержал счастливой улыбки на бледном лице, — проходи, нам тут обещали завтрак.

Романова тоже сидела в комнате за соседним столиком, сразу за ней стоял стеллаж с алкоголем.

— Ого, — присвистнул парень, рассматривая во все глаза. — Тор за эту коллекцию почки бы отдал.

— У Тора они скоро сами отпадут от пива, — фыркнула женщина, заставив парня рассмеяться, — а это весь изъятый за несколько лет алкоголь. Думаю, мистер Одинсон тоже проспонсировал эту полку.

— А у ваших школьников неплохой вкус, — одобрительно кивнул Старк, посматривая на некоторые бутылки с уважением, но довольно скоро отвлёкся. — Ну как ты тут, шкет? Ничего ещё не взорвал?

— Нет! — Наташа проследила, как парень тут ж вспыхнул от смущения. — Я же случайно тогда это сделал!

— Ещё бы ты сделал это специально, — фыркнул мужчина. — Как твои дела, парень? Нашёл здесь друзей?

— Тор неплох, — пожал плечами Питер. — А Локи, его брат, постоянно молчит. Но он милый, когда мы остаёмся наедине.

— А у меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Роджерс как раз появился в комнате и с опаской проследил за оживлённым диалогом. Он вкатил за собой тележку с завтраком.

— Пит, у тебя урок через полчаса.

— Да, мистер Роджерс, я помню, — парень мельком посмотрел на него и улыбнулся такой широкой и искренней улыбкой, что Стив почти задохнулся. Старк одним присутствием расшевелил парня, над которым он бился несколько месяцев.

— Это передал Нед ещё в прошлый раз, не знаю, что там, — мужчина протянул небольшую коробку и придвинул к ним тележку с едой, отвлекаясь. Зашуршала бумага и парень достал из коробки небольшой железный браслет.

— Что это? — удивлённо спросил он, железный ободок идеально обхватил его руку.

— После его прошлого визита, у меня однозначно исчезло несколько трекеров. Я думаю, Лидс устал тебя терять и намерен всегда доставать даже из-под земли.

Питер просиял и потянулся за едой по первой же указке мужчины. Стив наблюдал за ними иногда, но так и не нашёл ничего криминального в их общении. Разве только глаза парня напоминали два огромных сердца, но границы он не переходил — даже сидел на расстоянии, разглядывая мужчину с уважением.

Наташа мягко перехватила их внимание. Роджерсу стало страшно, когда Питер равнодушно кивнул на вопрос, желает ли он лишить родительских прав своих родителей. Когда парень смущенно приподнял футболку, показывая покрытый синяками торс, Стив отчётливо услышал, как скрипнули его зубы. Старк сидел с подобным каменным лицом и хмурился.

— Я не хочу, чтоб вы уезжали, — услышал Стив, когда провожал миллиардера вместе с Питером.

— Выше нос, шкет, — ухмыльнулся Старк, — в следующий раз мы с Мэй уже приедем за тобой, — он взъерошил непослушную причёску. Питер вдруг крепко прижался к нему, обнимая, и Тони тоже обнял его в ответ, судорожно вздыхая. — Не плачь, Пит. Я скоро тебя заберу, — пообещал он.

Стив видел много подобных обещаний взрослых на школьной лужайке. Этот взрослый своё обещание сдержал.

***

_Але врешті, а втім,  
Якби в мене був дім,  
Я б лишила його  
На людей, на котів_

— Мистер Роджерс, а разве бывает полезная ложь?

Стив должен был ответить однозначное нет этой маленькой рыжей девчонке с выпавшим зубом. Но почему-то он вспомнил, как искусно врал Ричарду Паркеру, пока его сын выезжал за границу штата, а адвокаты Старка разносили опеку. Вспомнил, как сдавал мужчину полицейским за систематические избиения сына. Пусть Ричарда всё равно отпустили, но он смог добыть самое важное — время.

Благодаря этому Питер возмужал, став старше на десять лет, и заработал такую уверенность, которой можно пробивать скалы.

Запуганный застенчивый мальчишка постепенно исчез. Его отблески Стив видел, только когда Паркер смотрел на Тони Старка — всё ещё с безграничной влюблённостью и восхищением.


End file.
